A storage system is known which has a function of deleting data, such as those disclosed, for example, in Patent Documents Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2007-265492; Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2008-27335; and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2008-90643.